


On that Snowy Field

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, F/M, Fluff, In a sense, Soulmate AU, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes he saw visions of himself donning the armor of a knight and wielding a lance.Sometimes he saw you, fearlessly slashing your way through the front lines.And once he saw you disappear before his eyes during an extremely snowy day.He could have swore it was a dream, but when he finds himself before you again due to the workings of a blizzard, he can't help but feel there's something more to this.





	On that Snowy Field

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

In another life, Lukas had fought through the desert heat, the humid forests, the dark damp dungeons, and even the freezing blizzards in Valentia. None of those had gave him even the slightest worry, if anything, it was his past companions that had sent him through hell and back. 

 

In this life, he was slowly making his way through the blizzard to find the closest shop to take refuge in. Despite the blizzard just kicking up, the chilly wind it brought along with it caused him to tremble just the slightest. But the familiar chime of the bell and the sudden heat and warmth alongside the scent of fresh baked goods and coffee was more than welcomed in comparison to the biting cold.

 

“Welcome to- Oh gods, Lukas! Are you alright?” 

 

Your voice was a sweet sweet welcome as he glanced up from dusting snow off of his coat. The coffee shop was filled to the brim with customers all in the same situation - cold, freezing, and attempting to escape the blizzard outside. 

 

He sends you a grateful smile as you help him out of his heavy winter coat and parka. You take all of them to the back closet room that was usually reserved for employees only, but for special occasions like these, it was open for public. Upon returning, you find him situated at the bar counter, his hands wrapped firmly around a mug of hot chocolate. Once his gaze found yours, he chuckled, “You’re quite busy tonight, aren’t you?”

 

“We are,” you chuckled as slid over his usual favorite earl grey cookies to go with his drink. He quickly thanks you and you asked, “How bad was it outside?”

 

A sigh escapes his lips, and he muttered, “It just picked up again, so I can’t say for how long it’ll be going on for.”

 

You purse your lips slightly. The concern and worry for the customers is evident on your face. Your lips open, as though about to respond, but the chime signals your required attention and you mumble a quick ‘I’ll be right back’, before going off to attend the new customer. 

 

Lukas leans back on his chair as he slowly munched on the cookies that were still warm and fresh from the oven. There’s a slight sigh of content that escapes his lips before the corners slowly tugged upwards. Even if the blizzard was storming outside, at least he had found good company here.

 

***

 

The raging storm of snow and sleet had ended, but many were far too comfortable in the cafe with their cup of coffee and soft jazz in the background. Accompanied with the small hum of their resident baristas and the fragrance of coffee and sweets, it was far too pleasant inside. 

 

Lukas agreed with how everyone didn’t spare a glance at the ceasing storm before returning to their respective conversation partners and resumed their chatter. His fingers slowly drummed over the side of his mug and you walked over, refilling it despite his denial. You shushed him and laughed, “Can’t have my favorite customer getting cold on me. Drink up, it’s on the house.”

 

He frowned, but even you could tell that there was some playfulness on his lips, but before he could reprimand you, you quickly add, “It’s not every day that I get to see you now. So can’t you allow me this much?”

 

He swears in that split second he could hear the wistfulness in your usual soft voice, and  _ see _ the longing in your eyes that hinted of that previous life. A life where he had lost you to the horrors of war in a snowy field not unlike the one outside.

 

_ Don’t let [Name] go again. _

 

The voice that he often heard, one that sounded so much like him, yet felt so different from the current him whispered. No, it demanded for him to reach out to you. It compelled him to keep you within sight, somewhere where he could keep you safe and protected from harm. 

 

Before he knew it, his hand was resting gently over yours, and your eyes widened with surprise, and if he could dare call it, love. His mouth parts, as though he wants to say something to you, as though there was something he had to say now otherwise he’d never get the chance to say it ever again, much like that one snowy day so long ago.

 

But before he can say anything, before he could even properly pull together words to convey the overwhelming spiral of emotions towards you, you break the silence first. There are tears at the corners of your eyes, but the bright smile on your visage and the silent gesture of affection as you lace your fingers with his was all he needed to confirm that those dreams weren’t a lie.

 

“Thank you Lukas.”

 

His mouth went dry, and even though he knew there were others in the room, all he could see was you.

 

“Thank you for remembering me.”

 

Although that blizzard may have stolen you away from him before, he could never express his gratefulness that this blizzard had brought you back.


End file.
